


First Kiss

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: They have their first kiss after a mission.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually part of an ask meme from Tumblr in 2015, but it stands on its own.

Their first kiss was literally in the middle of a post-mission argument.

It wasn’t really surprising for them to have a post-mission argument considering their different approaches to “handling” a target, but this was the top.

Tiger had almost killed a man right in front of Dick, and Dick almost let it happen.

He was mad.  Mad at Spyral for keeping him in so long his long-held morality was slipping away.  Mad at Tiger for knowingly going against Dick’s one requirement for partnering.  Mad at himself for hesitating for the brief second he did.  But he and Tiger were stuck in the same room, away from Spyral, just alone together, and Dick would be damned if he didn’t take his anger out on somebody.

It helped that Tiger was just as determined to fight with him as Dick was.

By this time, both of them had sustained more bruises from each other than their actual mission, even if their clothes were still stained with other people’s blood.  The safehouse they were staying in hadn’t fared any better.  Lamps and chairs had fallen victim to the acrobatics of Dick and the sheer force of Tiger.  By the time they had cornered themselves into the bedroom (it being the only untouched room with enough manoeuvrable space), they were riding on the fumes of adrenaline rather than the anger they had begun with.

“You’re not a hero anymore, Dick Grayson,” Tiger said, one of Dick’s eskrimas against his own neck.

That had been a stupid move, and Dick knew it, throwing it too close into Tiger’s range without a guarantee of a hit.  He’d been tired; he’d hoped Tiger had been the same.

“No.  I guess now I’m just an overpowered delivery boy, like you,” Dick snapped.

It wasn’t his best.  He was so tired.  His rage had burned through too quick, too hot to last.  Because it hadn’t been  _all_  Tiger’s fault, not really.  And some part of Dick still wanted to play it fair.

“You’re an idiot,” Tiger said, which wouldn’t have caught Dick by such surprise if Tiger’s tone hadn’t shifted when he said it, and become something almost… fond?

A second later, Tiger’s lips were crushing against Dick’s, a brutal finish to a brutal fight.

It didn’t occur to Dick to hesitate now, because it felt right.  All that anger and resentment he’d been holding pushed it’s way out through his lips, biting back punishingly enough that Tiger pressed him back into the wall, his thigh moving roughly between Dick’s legs.

They rutted against each other for… some length of time, Dick couldn’t be sure– it seemed like hours, but felt too short– until he came in the most unsatisfactorily but relieving orgasm he’d had in months.  It wasn’t too long before he felt Tiger do the same, shuddering against him as he rode out the last of that wave.

They sagged against the wall, faces cheek to cheek, and even exhausted and panting, Dick couldn’t help move his head to feel the scratch of Tiger’s beard on his cheek.

Tiger moved back, and Dick let his head fall back until it hit the wall with a soft thud.  Their noses were still barely apart, faces still too close together to see each other clearly.

“Dick Grayson,” Tiger began, “you are an–”

“Shut up,” Dick interrupted, his eyes focused on Tiger’s slowly bruising mouth– that  _had_  been a good punch, go him.

Tiger did.

Dick’s gaze drifted up, meeting Tiger’s slightly blurry eyes with his own.

“Kiss me again,” he said.

And Tiger did.


End file.
